


Bury Me Twice

by FriendlyStalker



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Action, Caesar's Legion, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Porn With Plot, Post-Fallout: New Vegas, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyStalker/pseuds/FriendlyStalker
Summary: The Legion with Lanius at its reigns has won the second battle of Hoover Dam. With its generators destroyed, rendering it useless, the last forces of the NCR retreats. With Mr. House dead and his securitron army destroyed, chaos take over the Mojave. Vulpes Inculta and Courier Six are on the run from the many who would see them dead. And by Mars, it gets wild out there.
Relationships: Female Courier/Vulpes Inculta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Bury Me Twice

**Author's Note:**

> This degenerate trainwreck of a smut takes place after the events of Fallout New Vegas, following a chaotic courier with the worst possible Wild Card ending.
> 
> This is a take on of Courier Six with 10 Luck with the Wild Wasteland perk (Blame the bullet to the brain for them being a bit whoozy and out of touch).
> 
> It's mostly from Vulpes POV, I wanted to dig in deeper into Legion lore. A comic inspired me for this one. Always imagined he would defect with Lanius as the head of the Legion.
> 
> Obvious trigger warning for all Legion and Fiends matters.
> 
> I would like to point out english isn't my first language, so sorry if anything sounds a bit off :)

Chaos engulfed the Mojave overnight, trapping both its inhabitants and invaders in a deadly embrace. The Legion, led by the Monster of the East, has won the second battle of Hoover Dam. With its generators destroyed, rendering it useless, the last forces of the republic called for retreat. What could have been Caesar's Rubicon was now but an Old World monument adorned with the cruficied NCR soldiers, looking over the West so they could see their world die. As much as Vulpes hated to admit it, for a man of direct methods, the Monster of the East did not lack creativity.

The sun was setting on the ruins of the city and to the unceasing melody of firepower in the distance. Back against the crumbling wall of a long gone edifice, the young man lowered his goggles to his neck after checking up and cleaning his military ripper's blade. Luckily enough, regardless of all the frenzy, the Gun Runners Vendortron was still open for business, allowing him to stock up on batteries with the few caps they had in hands. The manhunt Lanius called upon the frumentarii left him little time to escape Fortification Hill with anything else but his life. Barely, considering it was the courier who found him across the Colorado River, passed out from blood loss due to a gaping wound on his shoulder. She happened to be on her own escape from the battle of Hoover Dam, so she patched him up as fast as she could, considering the proximity to Legion territory. When he woke, he did not know whether to strangle her for using prewar proscribed medicine on him or for the disrespectful choice of bandage, which was a ripped flag of the two-headed bear.

But the lunatic had done it, screwing over both the NCR and the Legion right under their noses. By Mars, it's been days they are on the run and he was still wondering why he crossed path yet again with the brain damaged dissolute who called herself Six. Truly he was irrevocably pissed, but unironically also impressed. It's as if everything was a game for her, she gambled with death on the daily and recalled little prior to finding her way out of the grave. Courage was seen as a virtue in the Legion, but in her case, it was clearly just recklessness mistaken.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden knocking on what was left of glass in the broken window next to him. Speaking of the devil.

"Bad news but as expected," the courier announced. "The Fiends are swarming all over the damn place. They are probably attacking what's left of the NCR forces at Camp McCarran."

She made her way back to his side through the opening in the wall, shaking off the dust that had fallen on her from her little recon in the rubbles of the outer Vegas ruins. 

"Was your 'spy' friend stationed there? What was his real name..." she trailed off. "Pic... Pickens?"

"Frumentarius Picus," he corrected her. "Friend isn't quite a popular term to define camaraderie amongst legionaries. But yes, if he made it out in the midst of the retreat, he is probably heading back to the Fort as we speak."

"But that would mean..."

"Death still, considering the latest orders from Lanius. Better for him if he found it in battle, rather than through the torture that awaits him at camp. That is, if the newly appointed Caesar doesn't choose to sacrifice him to Mars."

The Monster of the East was known to indulge in the latter. The frumentarius had his own intel on the man, but none too conclusive. It was rumored within the Legion itself that the Legate wasn't always the same man, hence the mask... And the blinding of his slaves. Perhaps it was merely to uphold the fear he was meant to symbolize to the enemy as well as within the ranks. The one that few dared to speak but amused Vulpes the most, was the reason why none of his female slaves lasted very long and also why he was not taking a wife, like many ranking officers did. That he couldn't father any child. It was meant to be the last insult, disclosed to the man in front of his own soldiers, should it have come to it. An unfathomable death would have surely followed, but the afterlife would have been a bliss.

"You legionaries keep adding to your resumes, don't you?" Six jested. "How did Caesar call yours? If I remember right... Dramatic atrocities? With these theatrics, they should star you at the Tops!"

"Too bad you didn't choose to crucify Benny then," Vulpes pointed out. "To unveil him from behind the red curtains... Now that would have been dramatic."

"Oof, see? You really have a flair for it! But I had to opt for a step-by-step recreation. A man gives himself the trouble to lecture the Khans about 'not looking people in the face' when killing them, then shoots you point blank in the face and fails? It was too poetic to miss out on."

She still carried the pistol at her hips and made it the weapon she beset the Mojave with ever since obtaining her revenge. The facial scar provided by its bullet that made its way from her eyebrow to her hair only added to the symbolism, really. In a way, that gun was her rebirth. Inculta stared at the image on the grip of the gun, some sort of religious figure from the Old World. He smirked at the thought that no godly figure wanted anything to do with her. That even the dirt and worms spat her back out.

"We should get moving," he remarked. "It's getting dark, we can use the cover."

Six agreed, pulling her scarf back up to cover her mouth and led the way. He followed her closely, both of them careful of their every steps as they checked what was ahead at every turn. The noises of gun fire in the distance decreased as they slowly navigated through the ruined structures. A few ravenous victorious cries and whistles followed, steadying their pace. The courier motioned for him to wait, before cautiously approaching the edge of the edifice that hid them. Warily, Vulpes hand settled close to his ripper. After a quick glance, she snuck her way back to the ex-legionary.

"Three Fiends to our right at the end of the road," she whispered. "Dead NCR soldiers. Left is clear."

While confident of his melee prowess, he was ready to switch for the shotgun swung over his shoulder should the need arise. Only a few rounds were left in the magazine, as found on one the dead caravan mercenary they came across down the road earlier that day. They also happened to wear the same size, which allowed him to change from the Legion's signature red tunic into a dirty flannel shirt and pants. The protective gears, both armored boots and shoulder pad were also a fit. If they managed to reach Freeside as planned, they would at least not be shot on sight should the Kings manage to hold the tempest outside. But until then, raiders cared little about fashion choices.

Vulpes laid a hand on Six's shoulder, pulling her towards him as he slipped past her to exchange their position. She still bothered with her leather jacket, no matter how bloodstained and patched up it was. The road between them and the next decrepit structure ahead of them risked exposition, considering the fiends remained on their guard as they looted the soldiers bodies. Their chem addiction didn't help their noticeable agitation. Degenerates of the worst kind.

"Should I just throw them some jet?" Six asked curiously. "Carry a sign saying 'free drugs' and hope for the best?"

"Not unless you want to be held and defiled repeatedly until they're done filling you and toss your body in a bin," he remarked shortly. "That is if they don't try to ransom you to someone who would do worst."

The courier bothered trying to count the number of enemies she had on her fingertips, but ended up shrugged it off, tiptoeing to his side as he observed and tried to come up with an idea. Her two hands gripped his shoulders from behind, as to uphold balance and peek over for herself.

"At least you guys made up for it by instilling your slaves virtues..." she nudged him provocatively.

"Ones I'll teach you if you don't stop talking," Vulpes answered coldly.

Exasperation was putting it mildly. Six laughed in silence, their sight still set on the distracted fiends.

"Do you think that's what your priestesses would have told? Should Caesar still live?" she mused and purposely toke on a dramatic voice. "The dead courier rose from the grave, seeking vengeance against the profligate's way of life that put her there in the first place. Once the deed done, under the wise words of the son of Mars, she scourged the wasteland using the same tactics that were employed against her and in the end, prevailed and thus ended the conquest of the Mojave... But to this day we wonder, why did Mars send them someone with a cunt?"

Riled up, his body acted on his own and toke her by surprise. In one swift turn, he had her pinned against the wall, one hand on her mouth through her scarf and the other jabbing intrusively at her solar plexus. Judging by how she did not use her free hands to fight back, Vulpes assumed it was yet again mere entertainment for her. If that was the only way to get to her, he would carry out his threat. Insubordination was met with immediate punishment in the Legion. While she was gifted with words and subterfuge, it was obvious that never in a thousand years she would endure the regimen of a soldier nor that she had any experience on an open battlefield. Had she been born a man, Vulpes would have vouched for her to be one of his frumentarii. But seeing her acting that way deliberately, he couldn't allow it from his standing. But it was definitely not the time and they had to haste forth. With his unforgiving blue eyes, he leered at her so she would luckily get the message. He peered once more in the direction of the fiends, fearing he had made noise with his maneuver. Contrarily, done with their looting, they were back on their merry raiding way in the opposite direction from them.

"If you are in such a hurry to die," he sighed, slowly releasing her. "You could have thrown yourself off the Dam."

"I know I missed my chance to become the second Joshua - Oh sorry I meant Burned Man," the courier mocked. "Maybe I would have if Caesar had been alive to witness it... End the second Battle of Hoover Dam with a bit of reminis-"

Mid-sentence, she pushed her whole body against his as he fell back, with her clumsily crouched over his legs. She timely drew her gun and shot in the direction he had his back turned to. An heavier gun shot reverbed and one stray bullet flew right past the courier's head, right into the wall behind. Drilled, Vulpes withdrew his legs without tripping her in the process, pulling himself back on his feet as his sight diverted to the position of their assailant.

"Sniper!" she shouted.

Another shot hit the ground not two feet away from his hand, urging them both to run for cover inside the building across the one they leaned on. It still stood, even if the whole portion of the wall structure from which they entered had collapsed. One more shot rang, confirming the marksman's position was most likely in one of the buildings ahead. The kitchen wall in front of them still stood, leaving only the window as an opening for more incoming bullets. Alert, they ventured further in, their guns drawn and fingers on the trigger.

"Kitchen is clear," Inculta reported. "Steer clear of the window."

Six quickly bolted up the stairs, still on guard. "No one up here!"

Vulpes lost no time testing the waters. He hurried to the window from the side, staying out the natural's evening light that beamed in from outside. Once against the counter, he briefly exposed himself before stepping back. As expected, a bullet instantaneously cracked through the glass. Four wasted bullets. If his count was right, he had one last shot before having to reload. The frumentarius looked over at the courier, crouched on the last steps of the staircase. He lifted one finger, and motioned for her to go back upstairs. She answered with a thumbs up and obliged. This truly confirmed she was being consciously a pain in the ass and not as simple minded as she let on. He estimated the time she would need to get in position and waited a few seconds more to be certain. There were but two other buildings taller, giving a vantage point. The courier was a lucky shot, even with a pistol she could cover the distance. She had to be if she managed to shoot White Legs from down below in the Zion Canyon as the reports mentioned. Who was he trying to convince?

Vulpes toke a deep breath and came back to the task at hand. This time, he scurried to the other side of the window, hearing the sound of breaking glass once more. As a precaution, he risked looking through himself to learn the sniper's position. Another gunshot. Frozen, he dreaded miscalculation. But no additional damage was made to the window before him. One rooftop away, he saw but the silhouette of a man falling down the open end of the floor he was stationed at. Vulpes questioned what his eyes had seen in this small frame of time. He listened to the courier's light footsteps and turned to face her when they reached the staircase.

"Six," he began. "Was that-"

"An old friend of yours?" she innocently inquired. "Yeah, sorry..."

Three shadows donning the red uniform emerged from the ruins that surrounded them. The courier's attention was fully set on him, not aware of the legionaries assassins closing in on them. The shooter was just a distraction. Vulpes unconsciously smiled, silently praising his old brothers in arms for the setup. Now they were cornered inside that decrepit house. How long had they been sneaking up on them? The uniforms they worn and advanced weaponry they carried, by Legion standards, confirmed these were no less than experienced veteran soldiers. Which he toke as a compliment from Lanius.

By the time his companion caught on what was happening, one legionary wearing a helm, goggles and a scarf hiding his face grabbed her ankle and yanked her down the flight of stairs. A loud thump resonated when her face met with the hard floor. Vulpes prompted his shotgun towards the praetorian who indisputably had him as a target by the aim of his submachine gun. Before any could pull the trigger, the guard's automatic weapon dropped to the floor when two bullet perforated one of his hands. The legionary who seemingly didn't succeed in rendering Six combat inefficient, disarmed her by stomping on her wrist and bashed her on the head with the point of his thermic lance.

The vexillarius, evident by the flag he carried on his back and coyote pelt on his head, reacted promptly to Six's immediate retaliation by pressing his assault carbine to their target's forehead before he could also pull the trigger. Although unspoken, with their actual odds, Vulpes yielded and lowered his weapon. The praetorian, none too happy about his injury, regained his composure before giving him the death stare any legionary would give those they considered a coward or traitor. Meanwhile, the fox noticed only one of his hand was out of commission, the other was spared thanks to the power fist their rank prided themselves with.

"Frumentarius," he ordered scornfully. "By order of Caesar, you are to follow us back to camp. Resist, and it's your head we will bring back."

"That answers my question," Six weakly vocalized, unasked for. "Was wondering if you were here for him or me."

"Shut that profligate's whore mouth."

"Ah, the famous P word... You guys do realize the people you call that name have no clue what it means? How do you expect to insult them?"

Scoffing erupted from the ex-legionary. If she did not heed to their demand, they would certainly finish the job on her already damaged frontal lobe.

"Good luck with that," Vulpes added. "To be honest, you would be better off cutting her tongue."

"Did you try putting your dick in her mouth, then?" the praetorian genuinely asked him. "Does she still have teeth?"

The legionary that kept her pinned down opened her mouth with the tip of his weapon to confirm she did.

"This is a weird dental appointment..." the courier remarked, tasting the metal.

Vulpes knew the Legion's jargon and it was pretty useless to try threatening him with it. Whatever horrendous acts they intended to inflict upon him, he had done worst. What was insulting, is their belief that debasing the courier would destabilize him. But the very thought of just watching these men degrade her, unadmittedly conflicted him. She could have left him to rot by the river to be captured and delivered to Lanius. But for reasons beyond him, she decided he was worth saving, when the entirety of the Mojave would object. Legion had taught him loyalty since the first day of his training and the assimilation of his tribe when he was just a child. Which, he prized above all and intended to pass on in his theatrics across the wasteland. She always willingly lent a hand in his operations. From delivering his message at Nipton, to the frumentarii's operations on the Strip and at camp McCarran... Was that not loyalty? He had his doubts at first, of where lied her true allegiance. But at the end of the day, even with the passing of Caesar, the Legion had still won the Dam. If the courier had the ability to read minds, she would probably retort by questioning his own fealty now, considering all that transpired. It still felt surreal to him. He never envisioned his death to be other than for the benefit of the Legion, no matter how atrocious. To think he was now the one testing its might.

"This is your last warning frumentarius," the praetorian coldly put. "Drop your weapon and surrender."

The vexillarius carbine pressed heavier on his forehead, but Vulpes remained unmoved.

"One more question actually," Six spoke once more. "Do you Legion men break your noses on purpose to look like they do on the coins? Looking at this guy here and it's awfully caricatu-"

"Silence, bitch-"

Blood spilled onto Vulpes face as a bullet dug its way through the collarbone of the man holding him at gunpoint. The weapon's range deviated, giving the fox the opportunity to thrust his shotgun into the side of the legionary's abdomen and blast his entrails. Behind the dropping body rushed in the three fiends from earlier. A brief but sadistic smile formed on his blood spattered face from the sudden rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins at the imminent fight. 

Unwavered, the praetorian prioritized him over the raiders. He would die completing his mission, Vulpes expected no less. But the fox did not intend to die that day. The power fist smashed the barrel of his gun, breaking it and forced it out of his hands. So his limbs wouldn't suffer the same damage, he hurled himself back to avoid the next blow. While he fought well enough, he knew better than to engage a praetorian in a fist fight. The successive punches spared him little time to dodge and even less to reach for his ripper and counter. Then his back hit the wall. Weapon in hand, he waited for the next punch. As the praetorian hit the wall, Vulpes lifted his activated ripper, tearing through the flesh. His opponent screamed and crumbled at the loss of his arm.

How Vulpes would have taken this opportune moment to have a little chat, but a raging fiend ran at them and tried smashing his face with a pool cue. Obviously high, the raider was swinging the thing around predictably enough for the ex-legionary to close the distance between them. The ex-legionary gripped the addict by the bottom of his helmet, pulling him forward for his neck to plunge through his ripper. When the body dropped next to the praetorian bleeding to death, Vulpes hurriedly sought whoever was left standing.

The female fiend with a firearm did not make it far, her body laying on the road with a clear shot to her head. Six was on the ground by the vexillarius body, looking her way as she was reloading, while the legionary fought the last standing fiend. Six got straight up when she was done, yelling at her companion to move as she ran past him back onto the road. In the heat of it all, he did as told and barely made it out of the house when he heard a sudden blast, followed by an horrific and painful scream. He turned to see the legionary blown to pieces and the raider who suffered a similar fate, but was still breathing.

"What in the name of Mars was that?" was all Vulpes could come up with as he looked at the mess.

"A little trick I used last time when you sent me to blow up the monorail," she answered proudly, dangling the grenade pin at the tip of her finger. "Was supposed to pin it on some other guy but it might have taken them a while to identify him."

Vulpes made a mental note to stitch all of his pockets when given the time.

"I was about to forget," the courier turned to the agonizing raider. "I remember now why I don't do it very often-"

"Don't waste your bullet," her companion protested. "The degenerate's not worth it."

"Ah yes, the mercy of the Legion. I think these guys just made it pretty official that you've been kicked out the club. You have some unconditioning to do."

The way he gripped her arm and squeezed it tightly, his bloodied face darkened like she had never seen before.

"You speak as if he we do not feel courier," he said with indignation. "You think every legionary goes to a soundless sleep at night? It makes sense to massacre the profligates because it has to. Otherwise you can't live with yourself."

It wasn't like him to be so temperamental. No, he was always in control. He had to. Realizing how easily stirred he had just been, he could only let go of his companion's arm but couldn't ignore the uncertainty in her eyes. For the first time, no witty remark flew his way. They just stared at each other in quietude, which felt strangely... Personal. A sensation Vulpes had learned to suppress. His entire life had been drawn out for him, hers was an improvised mess. Where he would bring order, unforgiving as it was, she would bring chaos, unbridled. Needless to say both had their toll.

A low animalistic growl caught their attention. Slowly, the two of them turned their heads to the source of the sound, wishing for a moment they had not. The sun had completely set, only the slight sky glow coming from the lights of the nearby city allowed the deathclaw to stick out of the obscured path between the ruined buildings.

"Last I checked we were not that near the quarry-"

Six was cut short as the creature roar echoed throughout the ruins. They shuddered with horror, before instinctively making a dash for it in the opposite direction. With no way to outrun the beast who had clearly engaged in chasing them by the quick and heavy steps that gained ground on them, they crossed the road ahead and jumped straight through the broken window of the nearest structure. They landed in a pile of rubble composed of materials that were once part of the wall to their left.

"Quick!"

Vulpes pulled the courier back up and they kept running. From the sound of its claws against the concrete and guttural growls, the deathclaw was already on to them and circling the perimeter. They ran to the next room and found an exit through the back. Outside again, they did not slow their pace and raced between buildings, hoping to lose the deathclaw. Upon reaching the next block, Six who was running ahead only by a few feet was brutally stopped in her course when met with an arm that came out from around the corner of an alley, forcing her to fall on her back. Inculta barely dodged in time the baseball bat that met the brick wall instead of his head. He reacted as quickly by punching the fiend in the face and grappling the other one while his companion struggled to get back on her feet. The wooden baseball bat handle was put in between the two brawling men, pulling back Vulpes against his initial attacker, leaving him vulnerable. He only toke a few hits and insults before the fiend he tussled with fell to the ground, screaming with a messy bullet wound in the leg. Six was back on her leg, trying to aim her gun at the raider who held the ex-legionary as a way to deter her from shooting.

"Just saying," she called out. "He doesn't really qualify as a _human_ shield."

Both hands on the handle at his neck, Vulpes managed to balance himself forward, flipping his restrainer over him to fall flat on the ground in front of the tiresome woman, disarmed. The dreadful roaring that came from whence they came alerted them of their pursuer's return.

"You know what?" Six blurted out, addressing the fox. "Maybe the Legion mercy's not that bad."

She waved goodbye to the two raiders on the ground as they hurried to escape the creature's sight. While they did not witness it, they knew by the grisly screams that resonated behind that the deathclaw had found new targets. They still did not stop running through the dark alleys of the ruins until they literally met with the wall that surrounded the city. Both fell weary and breathless to the ground.

"Soooo," she panted. "Who's next in line for our hides? The Brotherhood of Steel?"

"Any dangerous piece of technology hidden in your bra?" he inquired. "If not, we should be fine. Don't give me that look, that's literally where you shoved the platinum chip... In front of everyone in Caesar's tent."

"I forgot about that one. I mean I'm just a fucking mailman, what were all the big players in the Mojave expecting by putting so much responsibility in my hands? Now look at this fuckfest."

She pointed to an explosion and heavy weaponry being shot in the distance. The NCR was desperately fighting its way out by the looks of it.

"Tug at the wrong straw and civilization crumbles," Vulpes commented as he got back on his feet. "Divide et impera. The profligate's rumor was right, I just chose to disregard it. With Caesar gone... Lanius will walk on New Vegas in the following days, but he will never keep all 87 tribes and counting under one banner."

Six raised a brow up to the young man, who in the midst of his spoken thoughts studied the barricade of billboards and barbed wire that separated them from Freeside.

"Must have tugged more than one by the looks of it," she hung onto his leg to pull herself up lazily. "What the - Those are some ripped legs."

"Can you climb?" he asked, ignoring her mistimed compliment. "Part of the wire is off, less risky than to head back east for the entrance which must barricaded with the fighting going on in that direction."

"Sure can, at least no securitrons will shoot us for going over that one."

The fence had tilted with time due to the weight of the billboards leaning against it, making the climb a breeze. The fall on the other side was short and so they had made it into the slum. It didn't take long for them to reach the busier streets where a crowd had lined up. Strict orders to stand back were shouted at Freeside's residents, who obeyed but stood by. Vulpes toke a quick glance over their heads as they passed by. NCR troops walked in formation, seemingly vacating the place with all the stock they carried. Most of it had been requisitioned from the locals, judging by the whispers in the crowd. A victory he had devoted himself to, but would never savor. His mind had not yet entirely wrapped itself around how his whole life had gone down the drain. It still felt unreal. He laid low, but noticed the courier wasn't following him anymore, as she made her way through the crowd. The fox stopped dead in his track, cursed quietly under his breath and retraced his steps.

"Maybe you forgot," he whispered as he put a hand on her shoulder. "But they have branded you a terrorist. I wouldn't engage in a staring contest if I was you."

Her sight was focused on the troops who had paused in their track, as a small quarrel had erupted with some locals just across the road. A few soldiers were trying to intimidate a man yelling frantically about the NCR owing him a debt which would probably never be paid once they rolled out. It became more heated as others vocalized similar discontent in the crowd. The nervous soldiers raised their guns to keep the crowd under control and at bay. Vulpes kept an eye on the one who aimed in their very direction. His anxiety soon became interest... Which the ex-legionary did not like one bit. The soldier motioned his comrade to look their way too.

"Six-"

He tugged more insistingly at her shoulder. She turned to face him, with her usual audacious air and giving him the corner of a smile.

"You were taken in the Legion as a child right? Never been anything but a toy soldier," she considered. "So promise me you're gonna give yourself a chance at life."

"You fool," he said coldly. "What are you thinking?"

"If you ever drop by Goodsprings, bury what's left in my grave will you?"

She slipped from beneath his fingers, scurrying back into the crowd as now four NCR soldiers pressed on after her. Vulpes turned at the sound of gunfire and blood curling screams. The man who stood up to the soldiers just a minute earlier was dead on the ground and chaos erupted as onlookers began to disperse in panic as more shots were fired. Inculta got pushed and nearly knocked off his feet by frightened civilians, as he stood his ground as best he could, desperately trying to spot Six or the soldiers that went after her in the growing commotion. She was out of her mind, that he knew, but this sudden raving need for self-sacrifice? For what? Something he had already made peace with? Violence and servitude have blindly guided him since as far as he could remember. It sent a chill down his spine to think he would have to learn how to live his life any other way... Without purpose. It was even harder to grasp that all of it scared him. Feeling what he had always disdained in others. No, this was a perfect opportunity to indulge in maybe one last blood sport. His fate wasn't hers to gamble with.

The crowd had spread enough for him to catch the sight of an NCR soldier entering a small alley. He snuck behind as they disappeared right into another rubble filled path. Carefully, he checked what awaited him ahead.

"It really is the courier, look at the scar-"

"Really? By that scar? Who doesn't have a scar in this day and age?"

By the very quick glance he had taken, it was a dead end. Six was on the ground being apprehended by one man while his female comrade pointed a gun at the back of her skull. A third soldier was going through her messenger bag rather sloppily, while the last one just stood by the others. Vulpes calculated his next step as they kept arguing.

"Then just bring her head," the NCR woman stated. "With limited rations and such a long way back to the frontier, we will still be commended without the trouble."

"Oh ma'am," Six couldn't help herself to comment. "How long is the walk back to California? In that heat? You really must like rotten meat and flies-"

Vulpes could hear the kick she got for it from his corner. Good to know even the NCR was not spared her sense of humor. If only he still had a firearm... The distance to close on them wasn't huge, but as soon as they would see him they had but a straight shot at him. He tried coming up with a scenario to approach them, being in civilian clothing, but seeing how unhesitant the troops were at aiming for the locals, he might as well be wearing the red uniform.

"Just a handful of caps, ammo and goods..." said presumably the one scavenging her belongings. "What's that? A lottery ticket?"

The ex-legionary frowned at the last mention. He was quite amazed that she would have kept one of these on her since they had first met in Nipton. But then again why would she? She was after all a bit odd and a gambler. Perhaps they would still be breathing by sunrise and he would be allowed the fun to nag her himself about it.

"You two go back to the main street, make sure it's clear and we can go back without any trouble to the troops..."

Discreetly, he prepared his ripper for the two soldiers who would be heading back his way. Even if he was Legion no more, he had no problem with the idea of spilling more NCR blood. "Two sides of the same coin..." he remembered her saying once. "One up straight enslaves you and one just fucks you out of all your money". Yet without one of them, it's everyone for themselves and mayhem. Should he not be shot dead in the next few seconds, the prospect of exploring the alternative was inviting.

"He risked our asses in that crowd and we ain't even sure if it's really the cou-"

Vulpes slashed his activated ripper against the soldier's throat, dropping his gun to bring both his hands against his pouring fatal wound. The second soldier had raised his service rifle but couldn't aim at their assailant in time, as he shoved his dying comrade against him and fell to the ground, pulling the trigger only for the bullets to stray away. The ripper found its way into his chest only a second after. His distressed scream alerted the rest of them down the alley, as they turned with their firearms ready to shoot in his direction. While their bullets missed him as he found cover again by the corner, he had no way to surprise them now.

"FUCKING BITCH-"

Six, while her hands were still bound in her back, had crawled her way to the NCR woman and bit down her thigh, hanging onto it like a rabid mutt. Startled by her scream, the other soldier had diverted his attention long enough for Vulpes to dive back onto their dead comrades and seize one of their rifle. A few bullets lodged themselves in the bodies while Vulpes managed to aim two into the man's chest. He lost no time, following by shooting the woman straight in the head, as she fell over Six. As Vulpes hurried to his companion, he put one more between the man's eye to finish the job. The courier managed to drag herself from underneath the body, only to meet her savior's feet.

"Hey there," she said, looking up to him the best she could from her position. "Thought I told you to put aside the old quarrels."

The young man sighed as she laughed, wriggling like a worm on the ground. He helped pull her up by her restraints, telling her not to move as he cut them. She gladly used her free hands to dust the dirt off her herself and ran down the alley to get back her messenger bag from the soldier who had seized it. She made sure everything was in there and threw it back over her shoulder. Vulpes allowed himself to slip a hand in, and wave the famous lottery ticket in her face, with a sly grin on his.

"Is it a winner?" she asked, messing around.

"Considering you're still breathing, I would say yes," he responded. "Your lucky strike goes beyond games. Is there still a casino on the Strip that allows you to gamble?"

"None. So many caps... I could be rolling in them, booze and whores until death finally claimed me back. Or at least earn just enough for us not to struggle until we make it out of the Mojave."

"Is that why you worked for a bunch of 'savages' like us instead? Trying to find your way back to the grave?"

His dastardly smile educed an impious laughter from her. While he did not dwell on it, he did take note of her invitation to leave this place with her. At that point, it's not like they had anyone or anywhere else to go to. So they settled to spend the night at the Atomic Wrangler. Fascinating how most of the businesses around would just wait and hope the Legion doesn't sack them and make them subjects under their rule once they walk over Vegas. In a way, they had amongst merchants a reputation to bring civilization, even if rather sternly. Just like any cities under the bull, maintaining an economy was important and Vulpes couldn't help but wonder if Lanius would understand that concept as well as Caesar did. Six tried to bargain a free stay with the co-owner James reminding him of the help she provided by getting him his sexbot, which made him really quite uncomfortable. The way Vulpes visibly judged him for it probably did not help. In the end, they still had to pay for the night.

"I've walked the Strip so many times, seen so many varied ways the degenerates indulge..." he explained as he closed the door behind. "But that one was new."

She had already crashed, face first on the single bed. At least she had the class to step out of her boots upon entering the room, as he worked on his. 

"Really?" she mumbled. "Have you heard Clanden's snuff tapes at Gomorrah? It makes legionaries ways softcore in comparison."

"I know of the man, as any other who had a hand in Operation Racket. Some high ranking officers in the Legion had similar inclinations... But those are usually not welcome since it would be counter productive to the essentiality of child bearing and a complete waste of slaves."

"Speaking of..." the courier began, sitting on the bed. "I know the Legion keeps paperwork for slave trade. I also heard every legionary has a mandatory child quota to reach. How do you know if a man has met his quota? Is there a pounding ledger?"

The term she used nearly made Vulpes spit the water he had just begun drinking from his bottle. While he knew he would regret it, he went for the blunt answer.

"Yes, they keep paperwork for that as well. I know what you want to ask next and no - I won't give you an answer."

Six pouted, confirming his thoughts that she would ask if he had met his own quota. He did as any of his fellow men had to, but those were not the most pleasant experiences he had engaged in. While the courier undid her pip boy to settle it on the nightstand, he finished drinking and laid aside on the floor his ripper, newly acquired rifle and the little he carried with him. Suddenly, the low sound of music crept to his ear, realizing the courier turned on the radio on her gadget.

"Well, it seems I'll never find out who this Mr. New Vegas is now... And why he plays so much Johnny Guitar."

Vulpes walked up to her, listening closely to Jingle Jangle Jingle, has he had heard numerous times before undercover.

"As a frumentarius, you see both side of the fence. You're trained not to falter... But I'll admit I always looked forward to hearing the music again."

The courier brought a hand to her mouth and gave him a faked outraged look.

"Legion scandal, I know..." he humored. "Who would have thought crucifixions and blues could go together."

"A man of culture, I see."

Both just calmly stared at the pip boy, enjoying the first true break they had in the past few hours by letting the music clear their mind, even just for a few minutes. His mind felt strangely free of any responsabilities and burdens. A feeling he never truly had before, with the extensive campaign that was at the center of his life and individuality. It even procured him a strange sensation of guilt.

"Why do you bother saving me...Twice?" he suddenly inquired.

"Is it so hard for you to believe someone can care?"

The courier's reply was forward and honest. He didn't know what to make out of it. Vulpes inspired either fear or doubt in anyone who knew him and with reason. Despite all his doings, that brain dead courier still trusted him? He couldn't hold his laughter, which she shared.

"You're adaptable, Vulpes. Even though you might frown at people for their dissolute tastes the rest of your life, I know you will blend in better than any of your peers. Your hairs have already started growing again!"

He slid a hand through his hairs, although he had previously noticed their slight growth. The events leading to the second battle of Hoover Dam kept him too busy to even cut them.

"Say goodbye to the buzz cut. I could see you pull off the side mohawk raider look... You have that vibe when you fight, you know?"

"Six... Am I such a distraction?"

All the signs were there. She was no different than any other dissolutes or profligates women he ever dealt with in such a manner. While she did not blush or look away, she paused looking as if she was about to reply something, but no words would come out. Only now he used this approach not for information, but purely for jabbing back at her for being so bothersome in the past few days. Vulpes smiled wickedly at the very thought of seeing her vulnerable, struggling with her words for once. She would be served her own medicine and he would enjoy it thoroughly.

The young man allowed himself a minute to carefully study her. He sat beside her on the bed and reached for her with his free hand, cupping her delicate slightly blood spattered face. She did not object, remaining silent as he guided her to look right, exposing her neck to him. His thumb caressed his way across her cheek to her ear and hairs. He helped rid her of any gore and debris that found their way in during the day. Meanwhile, she was curiously eyeing him the same. Never reluctant to touch a woman, willing or not, Vulpes let his hand wander up, until it brushed her scar. The skin was slightly darker around the healed purple shade. Inevitable, considering the Mojave's unforgiving sun.

"Bad shot doesn't even start to describe Benny," he sneered.

She lowered her eyes down his slightly unbuttoned flannel shirt, only so they could travel back up to his collarbone and sharp jawline.

"Not as handsome without a coyote pelt on your head," she confessed. "Like on these hilarious posters of yours they have plastered all around the place..."

"Handsome?" he smirked. "Don't forget I slaughtered an entire town who couldn't step up for their loved ones."

"Woah, and I thought legionaries couldn't be romantic."

His hand moved leisurely from her face down her neck to settle under her jacket, caressing her shoulder. While she was not the most endowed woman in the wasteland, she had her share of nice features. The perpetual spark in her eyes, her bewitching smile and a few alluring curves... Yes, Vulpes wanted to claim and ravish her like no other men had. Maybe he was still a bit hotblooded from after the battle.

"Should I be worried?" she asked, noticing the shift in his eyes. "I don't mean to be rude, but you guys don't have the best reputation when it comes to handling ladies."

"I'm quite familiar with both ways," Vulpes leaned in, his other hand grasping hers. "Which would you prefer?"

His face was so close, their lips nearly brushing together. Her breathing was unsteady, but she did not budge at their newfound intimacy.

"I - I... Well..." the courier juggled with her words. "You know I'm always up for new things."

This was probably the first time he heard her stutter. Vulpes broke a smile, tightening his hold.

"That I do," he whispered against her neck. "At Gomorrah... Was it two or three male escorts you went down to the lower level with?"

"Pffff, don't act as if legionaries didn't do the thing publicly around camp... So I'm sure you have some degenerate indulgences of your own. Some of your fellow frumentarii said you had a preference for profligate whores."

"Exactly. What did I say I'd do if you didn't shut up earlier?"

She seemed puzzled, as if rewinding back to the instance he referred to. The courier looked up to the ceiling before sighing loudly in defeat.

"Fuck-"

"Well if you are so eager to be taught," Vulpes smiled pleasingly. "Let us begin."

Before anything else slipped out of Six's relentless mouth, he pulled her onto him so she sat on his laps. In that position, he made a quick work of ridding her of her jacket, tossing it onto the floor. He held her against him by the neck, while his other hand slid under her tank top. Vulpes felt her shiver under his touch as he reached for her bra, massaging through the fabric. The soft kisses he trailed along her neck and shoulder were soon replaced with occasional bites.

"Strip for me, Six."

He let go of her neck, allowing her to comply. She tugged at the hem of her top and lifted it over her head as Vulpes started working on her pants. He held her slightly up long enough so she could take them off.

"Already submitting to me," he said lustfully. "Such a degenerate."

Her back pressed firmly against his chest, he laid his head on her shoulder to get a better view of his hand fondling her breasts. She jerked up as the other one caressed her inner thigh. It appeared that his loopy companion was a bit ticklish. He chuckled at the discovery.

"You're enjoying this too, apparently..." she mumbled, feeling the growing tension in his pants.

Her provocativeness followed her to the bedroom. But she wouldn't find control over her predicament. He yanked down the cup of her bra, tracing her nipple. She just sunk against him, mellowing under his touch and held her breath as his other hand skimmed over her panties. Six bucked her hips when his fingers slipped under the fabric.

"I will use you as I please," Vulpes breathed enticingly. "Make you my whore."

One found its way in, plucking at her evident arousal. He began steadily drawing circles around her clit, listening to her faint panting. Her responsiveness in a twisted way, like a trigger, only made him want to shove her face down onto the floor and bury himself brutally into her ruthlessly until release. While she agreed to it, he did not intend to give her the full experience she was curious about. His regimen instilled him quite unforgiving teachings that he doubted would ever entirely be erased from his mind. He was after all, still fighting this urge actively.

"Vulpes..."

How sweetly and keenly she called out his name. His other hand let go of her breast and went for the clasp of her bra, undoing it and tossing it away. He tilted her enough to throw her arm over his shoulder, allowing his head under so he could suck on her nipple. She gasped at the suggestive sight and sensation of his tongue swirling on the sensitive part. The pace of his fingers accelerated, heating up her core. The sound of two fingers being inserted repeatedly into her wetness was intoxicating. Suddenly, he brought them up to to his face, taking a quick look at the fluid covering them. He then poked her lips, until they parted enough for her to taste them. Once she did, Vulpes grabbed her by the jaw and made sure she looked down, so she could engrave in her mind the image of her exposed body in his laps.

"You're so quiet Six," he boasted a smile. "I'm starting to miss that sharp tongue of yours."

Still holding on to her jaw, he guided her to kneel on the floor as he stood up. He did not let go, tilting her head up so their eyes would meet as he worked on unbuckling his belt.

"Tell me," Six couldn't help but mess around. "Did you wear skirts... Uh, tunics for easier access?"

"I wasn't giving you permission to talk."

Vulpes unzipped his pants while his free hand roamed to the back of her head, through her messy hairs. Six's eyes widen as he pressed her face forward, her mouth perfectly aligned with his now bare erection. He gave her one second to assess his obvious expectation. She wet her lips and toke his entire length in. He let out a groan from the pleasure she provided him with the motion of her tongue. His hold on her head turned into gentle cheering pats. Her vigorous strokes were driving him to the edge quicker than expected, so he pulled back. She was so enthralling, he couldn't help but wait for her to speak her mischievous mind.

"You're giving that dead legionaries assassins the end of the joke?" she remarked as they exchanged smiles.

"And you still got your teeth. Congratulations."

Six followed Inculta's lead when he seized her arm and lifted her back up, tossing her back onto the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt under her ardent gaze. His pants and boxers followed, dropping to the floor.

"I'll never say it enough," she insisted. "But the Legion's regimen does wonders to the body."

It wasn't the first time she saw him shirtless. As for his arms and legs, it's not like they weren't out there for all to see just a few days ago. He wasn't that strong or impressive by any mean, just toned for his body shape. But here she was flattering him nonetheless. Vulpes joined her on the bed, pressing her thighs apart to settle between them on his knees. Both contemplated each other longingly under the dim lighting of the only light source in the room. The courier peeked at the man rubbing his cock vehemently against her slit.

"How do you feel about being claimed, Six?" he asked teasingly, working his thumb against her clit.

"Good - Damn... I had a feeling you were one for dirty talk!" she flushed at his touch, nearly begging for more.

Women usually fancied his voice... So he learned to use it. As for Six, from what he heard of her previous escapades, she had to be quite an enthusiast. He had seen women being taken by multiple men, at once or not, willingly or not. She obviously had good stamina, but he couldn't help but ask.

"So, was it two or three men?"

"Curious or jealous?" she bantered. "Don't stop..."

Waiting for an answer, he stopped providing her the pleasure she visibly longed for. She cursed under her breath as he merely slid his member between her folds, biding his time.

"Two, at the same time, happy now? Or shall I tell the tale in details?"

Vulpes laughed and found himself aroused more at the thought of her being taken from front and behind simultaneously. From the many eyes and ears he had on the Strip, he knew this was but a treat on the house from the Omertas after her help in operation racket... Which he had planned himself. So it wasn't an habit of her... She did say she liked experimenting.

"Too bad you ruined everything for everyone then," he explained. "I would have gladly fucked you in front of everyone in camp..."

Her companion bent over her and embraced her possessingly, as if they were lovers. Six clutched her arms around his neck tenderly, drawing their mouth together in a long and passionate kiss.

"I want you Vulpes..." she whispered as their lips parted.

"Shameless aren't you?" he responded. "Look me in the eyes. Yes, like that..."

Six gasped at the sudden intrusion of his cock burying itself inside her. He wanted to cherish the sight of how needy she looked, her breathing so deep as he stretched her out to accomodate him. After a few thrusts, he went back to his knees. She held onto the bedsheets as he sunk deeper. He grabbed onto her thighs and pulled her closer, slamming himself back into her in the process. With a simple gesture, he reminded her to keep eyes on him as he fucked her. He lifted one of her leg against his chest and went back to stimulating her clit as he relished each thrust.

"You feel so good..." she moaned.

His lips trailed her leg as he accelerated the rhythm. In this position, he had a clear view of his member sliding in and out of her wetness. Her body and breasts met with his motion, threatening to finish him soon. Her walls clenching around him did not help, but the sensation was too blissful.

"Vulpes, I'm gonna - Fuck..."

Her eyes closed as he steadied his speed, his thumb still hard at work. The courier held her breath for a moment, before crying his name repeatedly and arching her back as she came. Vulpes resisted the urge to give in too, allowing her a moment to come back to the few senses she had left.

He slid out his drenched cock before flipping her over on all four. With one hand he gripped her behind the neck, shoving her face down against the covers, while the other held her firmly by the hip. Vulpes penetrated her effortlessly from behind, this time more savagely. Her breasts swept against the covers with each pounding, accompanied by the carnal sounds of their coupling. She squirmed when he sheathed himself to the hilt, but did not stop due to the surge of pleasure he was experiencing. The way she tightened around him, panted under his restraint and glanced up to him every time he rammed while rocking her back. He released his grip on her neck to strengthen his hold on her lower body as he gave his final erratic thrusts and emptied himself into her. He groaned and bent over, chest pressing against her back, his member still throbbing inside her.

"You're heavier than you look," she noted, crawling out from under him. "I may have dragged your dead ass once, but I don't think I can do it again."

Six crashed on the bed, while Vulpes insisted on spreading her legs one last time, enjoying the sight of his cum dripping out of her. She jokingly slapped his hand away, before finding refuge under the sheets.

"So..." she pondered. "I assume this wasn't an actual recreation of legionary's mating ritual."

"Hum-hum," he agreed, laying at her side. "Only the parts deemed enjoyable by most."

"Like coming inside me?"

"Want me to go away?"

He turned to face her as she stared hesitantly at the ceiling. The silence perdured, no answer came. Vulpes sighed, dwelling on the fact he might have just overstepped the bounds of whatever absurd, singular bond they had.

"I'm not pissed if that's what you're thinking," she explained. "No actually I am... You straight up added me to your pounding ledger's quota!"

There was no way he could have avoided the pillow she threw his way from his current position. Vulpes just toke in her fluffy fury and earned himself a second head cushion.

"Then I can't leave, can I?" he conceited. "You went across the Mojave alone all this time... Was it because you got on everyone's nerves? I can't fail where all others have failed, now."

"How brave of you," she praised mockingly. "Since we are kind of banned from both east and west... I planned to head up north to Zion tomorrow. Before you know, Lanius rolls in with his boys. It's a long road, but I got my friend there you should meet. You guys could form the rejects of the Legion. He's kind of a crispy mummy now, though."

"After Caesar had us frumentarii work so hard on suppressing all traces of his existence..." Inculta considered. "I'm more likely to be greeted with a bullet."

"Oh trust me, he will more likely preach you to death."

Six snuggled into the covers, closing in on Vulpes with an impish air, forcing a smile on his face. He passed an arm over her head, scooting her against his chest.

"So that's the plan? Run north, drop by to say hi to your homicidal friend and then what?" he asked, dismissing the idea that things would be so simple.

"Go back to being a courier and actually do deliveries for a living?" she started dozing off. "I could use a mercenary, the roads are so treacherous you know... Imagine, getting paid for doing what you do best. Wait, were you guys even paid..."

"Get some sleep, Six. You can pester me with all your questions along the way."

He closed his eyes under her warm touch, hoping no nightmares would trouble their slumber. Vulpes had a hard time believing he could settle with such a life, but was too tired to bring it up. They still had to make it out of the Mojave and live another day. The only certainty, although unspoken, was that they wouldn't mind their well deserved execution should their bodies be disposed in the same ditch.


End file.
